Der Schein trügt immer!
by Just love to write
Summary: Das Trio - die Helden! Ihre Feinde - die Loser! Die Verhassten! Oder... doch nicht? Auch in Hogwarts läuft es nicht immer so, wie JKR es will ; VERSCHIEDENE ONE-SHOTS!
1. Story 1

Ja ja, und eine neue Story von mir. Ich denke nicht, dass es ein Oneshot bleibt, aber ganz sicher bin ich mir noch nicht. Es werden vielleicht noch diverse anderer Geschichten dazu kommen, die alle Oneshots sind, aber eben diesem Thema angehören (Der Schein trügt immer).

Disclamer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling außer der Handlung, die habe ich mir ausgedacht. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Dann viel Spaß bei der ersten Story „Geheime Treffen"!

Ein Review wäre sehr nett smile!

**_Kapitel 1: Geheime Treffen_**

„Psst!" Hermine legte ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und bedeutete Ron, der hinter ihr ging, dass er anhalten sollte. Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke. Niemand war auf dem langen Korridor zu sehen.

„Und wir hätten den Tarnumhang doch nehmen sollen!", flüsterte Ron hinter ihr, was seine beste Freundin zu einem erneuten „Psst!" veranlasste, doch dieses Mal deutlich energischer. „Schon gut!", murmelte Ron und warf ihr noch einen wütenden Blick zu. Dann schlichen sie weiter.

Sie drückten sich an der Wand entlang, die halbwegs im Schatten lag und wo die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden deutlich geringer war, als wenn man in der Mitte des Ganges herumspazierte.

„Wir konnten den Tarnumhang aber nicht nehmen", nahm Hermine die Diskussion erneut auf. „Warum nicht?", fragte ihr bester Freund und seine Stimme hatte einen genervten und leicht verzweifelten Unterton.

„Wir hätten Harry schlecht einfach so fragen können. Er hätte nur Verdacht geschöpft."

„Na und? Ich finde sowieso es wird Zeit, endlich damit aufzuhören. Harry wird es schon akzeptieren!"

„Das glaube ich nicht!"

„Psst! Sonst haben wir gleich ganz Hogwarts aufgeweckt!", erwiderte Ron, damit er nicht weiter darüber reden mussten. Sie hatten den Punkt schon ausgiebig besprochen und waren immer wieder zu demselben Ergebnis gekommen. Ron fand, sie könnten sich Harrys Tarnumhang mal für eine Nacht leihen („Aber Ron! Wir wollen uns doch öfter noch mal treffen, oder?", war Hermines Kommentar) und Hermine war absolut dagegen. Erstens würde es nicht bei einmal leihen bleiben und zweitens fand sie es einfach nicht richtig den Umhang zu nehmen, ohne vorher gefragt zu haben, ob es okay ist, selbst wenn der Tarnumhang dem besten Freund gehörte. Und so mussten sie sich ohne den Tarnumhang, der sie vor Blicken hätte schützen können, durch die Gänge von Hogwarts huschen und hinter jeder Ecke vorsichtig hervorlugen, um zu sehen, ob irgendjemand ebenfalls unterwegs war.

Bisher allerdings war ihnen das Glück hold: Sie waren weder Filch begegnet, noch seiner Katze Mrs Norris und auch keiner der Lehrer hatte sie erwischt. Kein Gespenst, keine Schüler. Alle schienen zu schlafen.

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen die Freunde, bis Hermine ruckartig anhielt, ohne Ron vorher Bescheid zu sagen. Ein unterdrücktes „Au!" von Seiten Hermines war zu hören. „Du bist mir auf den Fuß ge-"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn nun schien ihr der Grund für ihr Anhalten erst wieder einzufallen. Und auch Ron sah ihn.

Ein Paar glimmender, gelber Katzenaugen.

Schnell versteckten sie sich hinter der Statue von Herold de Lüxé (Der ein großer Zauberer gewesen war; Sein Spezialgebiet waren Täuschungszauber), Hermine warf Ron noch einen bösen Blick zu. Mrs Norris ging auf leisen Katzenpfoten an ihnen vorbei. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Drehte sich um. Harrys Freunde hielten den Atem an und versuchten, sich noch enger an die Wand zu drücken. Die Katze ging weiter. Noch ein paar Minuten standen sie da noch so, bis sie sich völlig sicher waren, dass Mrs Norris verschwunden war.

„Wann sind wir denn endlich da?", fragte Ron nach weiteren fünf Minuten Fußmarsch.

„Ron! Hör auf, dich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen! Wir sind da, wenn wir da sind."

„Danke, hat mir echt geholfen!", entgegnete ihr Freund sarkastisch.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe nun mal das Klassenzimmer als Treffpunkt ausgewählt, den die wenigsten Schüler dafür nehmen würden. Dann werden wir wenigstens nicht gestört!"

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis Ron und Hermine endlich am Ziel waren.

Das Klassenzimmer, das Hermine ausgewählt hatte, war wirklich der letzte Ort, den andere Schüler als Treffpunkt bestimmen würden. Die Stühle und Stühle waren eng nebeneinander gestellt worden, da der Raum nicht gerade groß war. Das an den Wänden überall Regale standen, machte den Raum noch kleiner.

„Urgh!" Ron machte ein würgendes Geräusch, als er sah, was in den Regalen alles stand. „Eingelegte Finger! Zehen! Haare! Igitt!" Angeekelt starrte er auf die Gläser, die in jeder Reihe zu finden waren. „Meinst du, die sind echt?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich denke schon, aber man kann ja nie wissen." „Hoffentlich gibt's hier keine Spinnen!" Ängstlich sah Ron sich um.

„Sei doch nicht so dumm!" Für dieses „Dumm" kassierte sie einen ärgerlichen Blick. „Mit Sicherheit gibt es in irgendeiner Ecke dieses Raumes eine Spinne. Da! Dahinten ist zum Beispiel ein Netz!"

„Wo?" Panisch sah er sich um und er entdeckte das Spinnennetz ebenfalls. „Dann setz ich mich in diese Ecke hier!" Er steuerte auf den Bereich zu, der am Weitesten weg lag. „Iih! Da ist auch eins!"

„Bleib in der Mitte, Ron!", seufzte Hermine. „Da kann dir am wenigsten passieren."

Wieder entstand eine Stille. Beide, Ron und Hermine, schauten ungeduldig immer wieder mal zu Tür, als warteten sie auf jemanden. Und dann ging sie tatsächlich auf.

„Draco! Endlich!", sagte Ron, als der Junge die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Hast du eine Ahnung!", schnaubte Angesprochener. „Mir ist Mrs Norris begegnet und Crabbe und Goyle haben mich mit Fragen gelöchert. _Wohin gehst du denn, Draco?_", äffte er seine Kumpels nach. „_Was machst du da?_ _Dürfen wir mit?_"

„Wie jedes Mal!", bemerkte Hermine.

„Und es wird jedes Mal schwieriger!", entgegnete Malfoy.

Ron seufzte. „Ich finde auch, dass es langsam zu viel wird. Wir sollten endlich Schluss damit machen!"

„Womit?" Scharf sah Hermine ihn an.

„Mit dieser Heimlichtuerei natürlich!", erwiderte Ron. „Das habe ich dir doch schon auf dem Hinweg gesagt. Irgendwann wird es doch wieder jemand herausfinden. Wetten?"

„Schon", gab seine beste Freundin zu. „Aber was meinst du, wie Harry reagieren würde? Er würde bestimmt nicht mehr mit uns befreundet sein wollen."

„Und mich würden die Slytherins auslachen, wenn sie das erfahren würden. Nein, danke! Dann schleiche ich lieber nachts durch das Schloss."

„_Mobbing in der Schule_", murmelte Ron. „Soll ja, laut Dad, ein sehr aktuelles Thema bei den Muggeln sein."

„Auf jeden Fall", nahm Hermine den Faden wieder auf, „sollten wir erst einmal weitermachen wie bisher. Wir reden jedes Mal wieder darüber und kommen immer zu demselben Ergebnis." „Ja. Draco und du, ihr wollt es lieber für euch behalten, ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diese Heimlichkeiten."

„Und das bedeutet-", begann die Gryffindor mit ihrem üblichen Satz, der die Diskussion für beendet erklärte, „dass wir es geheim halten. Zwei zu eins! Du bist überstimmt Ron!", führte Ron den Satz mit einer hohen, mädchenhaften Stimme, die wohl Hermines sein sollte, zu Ende.

„Gut! Dann können wir uns ja anderen Themen zuwenden!", meinte Draco.

Das Trio sprach über die Schule, Lehrer, Verwandten, kurz: Sie sprachen über alles, was ihnen einfiel.

Niemand von den Dreien wusste mehr genau, wie diese Freundschaft begonnen hatte, aber irgendwie war es geschehen, unbemerkt von irgendjemanden. Und seit dem trafen sie sich regelmäßig. Allerdings mussten sie das immer nachts tun, denn sie wollten nicht, dass irgendjemand von ihrer Freundschaft erfuhr, denn das würde sicherlich viele Lästereien und viel Streit nach sich ziehen und dazu hatten die Drei keine große Lust.

„Und ich sag Ihnen, meine Mrs Norris hat etwas entdeckt! Und dann gibt es ja noch andere Hinweise, wie Sie wissen!", hörten sie auf einmal eine schrille Stimme auf dem Flur. Entgeistert sahen Draco, Hermine und Ron sich an.

Verstecken!, war das Erste, was ihnen einfiel. Doch in diesem Raum gab es kein Versteck. Nur Stühle, Pulte und Regale voller eingelegter, kleiner Körperteile. Und dann war es zu spät. Filch stieß die Tür auf und sie schlug mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand. Ein triumphierendes Grinsen legte sich auf das Gesicht des Hausmeisters.

„Ertappt!", rief er.

Hinter ihm stand der Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore. Und Harry, Crabbe und Goyle.

„Hier wurden Freunde als vermisst gemeldet und dann hatte meine süße Katze-", er warf Mrs Norris einen liebevollen Blick zu, „-auch noch etwas sehr Interessantes entdeckt. Tja, Freunde, das Spiel ist aus!", sagte er wie der Cowboyheld in einem Westernfilm.

„Crabbe! Goyle! Ich hatte euch doch gesagt, ihr sollt nicht-"

Die Angesprochenen zuckten zusammen. „Wir wollten dir nur nachschleichen. Ehrlich! Und dabei sind wir..." Verlegen schaute Crabbe auf den Boden.

„Und dabei seid ihr Holzköpfe gleich erwischt worden! Super! Ihr Trampeltiere! Oh, ich fass es nicht!", fluchte Malfoy Junior.

„Malfoy! Beruhigen Sie sich!" Dumbledore sagte es sanft, aber bestimmt. Malfoy stoppte seine Schimpftirade zwar sofort, aber glücklicher sah er keineswegs aus.

Und glücklich waren auch Hermine und Ron nicht. Harry sah verwirrt zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er schließlich. „ich dachte, ihr wärt vielleicht in Gefahr, als ich bemerkt habe, dass ihr weg wart." Ein schelmisches Grinsen wurde breit, als er sagte: „Warum habt ihr mir nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass ihr euch mit Malfoy duelliert? Ich hätte so gerne mitgemacht."

Das „etwas andere Trio" atmete auf. Sie würden vielleicht Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekommen, aber sie waren nicht aufgeflogen.

Und so trafen sie sich ein paar Wochen später, als etwas Gras über die ganze Sache gewachsen war, erneut mit Draco Malfoy. Allerdings war Hermine nun doppelt vorsichtig: Sie braute vor jedem Treffen ein Schlafmittel für Harry und auch für Dracos Kumpanen, das ihnen beim Abendessen in den Kürbissaft gegossen wurde.


	2. Story 2

Ja, ich hab doch noch eine weitere Story geschrieben und hoffe, dass sie sich jemand durchliest und mir ein Review hinterlässt?!

Disclamer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer die Handlung, die habe ich mir ausgedacht. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**_Kapitel/Story 2: Der Weihnachtsball –So war es wirklich ;)_**

„Ich werde nie eine Partnerin für den Ball finden.", sagte Ron matt.

Das Gryffindor-Trio saß im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin auf ihren Lieblingssesseln. Harry versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Zaubertrankaufsatz noch ein Paar Zeilen hinzuzufügen, damit er wenigstens annähernd an die Länge herankam, die Snape vorgegeben hatte. Hermine war schon längst fertig und las ein wenig in ihrem Verwandlungs-Buch. Ron hätte eigentlich auch seine Hausaufgaben machen sollen, aber das Thema „Weihnachtsball" beschäftigte ihn sehr.

„Ron, ich hab doch auch noch keine Partnerin", murmelte Harry. „Wird schon irgendwie klappen!"

„Ich wette, dass für uns nur noch die schlimmsten Mädchen aus ganz Hogwarts zu haben sind. So wie zum Beispiel Millicent Bulstrode. Diese Sumocatcherin aus Slytherin."

„Ich habe zwar mal mit ihr gekämpft, aber sie ist doch keine Sumoringerin!", sagte Hermine. „Wer weiß?"

„Eigentlich seid ihr wirklich selber Schuld. Warum habt ihr nicht früher angefangen, nach einer Partnerin zu suchen?"

„Die stehen immer alle in Gruppen herum, diese Mädchen! Das ist wirklich nicht so leicht!", fauchte Ron seine beste Freundin an. „Und ich wette, du sagst das nur, weil du auch noch keinen Partner hast!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Hermine provozierend.

„Okay, hört auf, euch zu streiten!", mischte sich Harry ein. „Ich muss mich konzentrieren. Ihr habt beide noch keinen Partner für den Ball, geht doch einfach zusammen hin! Ich wird schon irgendeine finden, mit die mit mir den Eröffnungstanz macht."

„Gut.", willigte Ron ein. „Gut, dann machen wir's so."

„Nein!", widersprach Hermine mit fester Stimme. „Das geht nicht. Ich habe schon einen Partner!"

„Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich!", sagte Ron ärgerlich.

Entrüstet sah Hermine ihn an. „Es stimmt!"

„Ja, und jetzt erzählst du uns gleich, du hättest dich unsterblich in ihn verliebt! Er wäre deine große Liebe!", meinte Ron mit gespielt tragischer Stimme.

Hermines Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. „Nun, vielleicht nicht die große Liebe!", zischte sie. „Aber verliebt."

„Was?" Ron entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge. Wie erstarrt sah er seine beste Freundin an. Er konnte es nicht glauben. „Du bist mit einem Jungen zusammen und wir wissen nichts davon?" Er rief es so laut, dass sich einige Schüler nach ihnen umdrehten und Hermines Gesicht verfärbte sich sofort und wechselte zu einem tomatenrot. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Aber ich hoffe es." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und stürmte die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

Ron sah seinen Freund immer noch fassungslos an. „Das hat sie nicht ernst gemeint, oder?" Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Warum nicht?"

„Sie schauspielert. Sie _darf_ sich nicht verliebt haben."

„Warum nicht?" Harry sah seinen Freund amüsiert an. Würde Ron nun endlich zugeben, dass er...?

„Darf sie einfach nicht...", murmelte Ron noch einmal. Seine Hausaufgaben schaffte er an diesem Abend nicht mehr. Zu sehr beschäftigte ihn das, was Hermine gesagt hatte. Mit wem würde sie hingehen? In wen war sie bloß verliebt?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Der Abend des Weihnachtsballes war gekommen.

Harry und Ron hatten Hermine seit Stunden nicht gesehen. Seit sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal gegangen war, um sich, wie sie sagte, „ein bisschen schön zu machen".

Harry hatte Ron und ihm noch auf den letzten Drücker eine Verabredung besorgt. Ron ging nun mit Hannah Abott zum Ball, Harry mit einer Freundin von Cho Chang, Penny Rawen nannte sie sich. Sie war nicht hässlich, aber auch nicht die Hübscheste und Harry bereute es allmählich, dass er Cho nicht früher gefragt hatte oder dass überhaupt ein anderes Mädchen gefragt hatte. Penny war auch durchaus ganz nett, aber eben eine Plaudertasche.

Vor einer Stunde schon war sie, bereit für den Beginn des Tanzabends, bei den Freunden aufgetaucht und hatte seit dem den Mund nicht mehr geschlossen.

Sie erzählte ihnen von ihrem Vater, der im Ministerium arbeitete (an der Rezeption; Wie „spannend"!), von ihrer Mutter (die im Radio selbstverständlich im Netz der magischen Leute eine Show mit dem Namen „Die besten Tees vom Planeten Erde und mehr" moderierte) und davon, dass sie so unheimlich gerne Geschwister hätte („So einen kleinen Fratz mit ganz kleinen Händen. Wie süß!", schwärmte sie). Sie erzählte und erzählte und erzählte.

Als Hermine um Viertel vor Acht (Der Ball begann um acht Uhr) immer noch nicht da war, gingen Ron und Harry ohne sie los.

„Hat sie verdient! Ich wette, sie sitzt oben im Zimmer und heult sich die Augen aus dem Kopf, weil sie alleine gehen muss.", grummelte Ron.

Der Ball begann.

Während Harry mit Penny über die Tanzfläche „schwebte" (wobei Harry Penny einmal ordentlich auf den Fuß trat und dafür einen strengen Blick von McGonnagall kassierte, die vor ihren Schülern betont hatte, dass sich die Schüler beim Tanzen gefälligst anzustrengen hatten, da sie nicht die ganze Schule blamieren sollten), versuchte er, Hermine irgendwo in dem Gemenge ausfindig zu machen. Er entdeckte sie nirgends.

Es geschah ganz plötzlich. Die Musik hörte auf zu spielen. Keiner achtete mehr auf die Kandidaten des Trimagischen Turniers. Alle sahen hoch zur Treppe, die eigens für den Ball gezaubert worden war. Die ging ein wunderschönes Mädchen hinunter. Sie hatte ein ebenso wunderbares Kleid in königsblau an. Ihr Haar, das sonst so buschig war, fiel ihr glatt und seidig über die Schultern.

„Oh mein Gott!", hauchte Penny. „Ist das nicht die Streberin Granger?"

Harry nickte. „Ja. Das ist Hermine!", bestätigte er ungläubig.

„Wer ist der Junge neben ihr?" Harry hatte ihn erst übersehen. Denn neben der bezaubernden Hermine sah er fast ein wenig „verstaubt" aus in seinem einfachen, schwarzen Umhang. Aber nun erkannte Harry ihn. Und es machte ihn noch erstaunter als Hermines Verwandlung. „Das... Das ist... Das ist doch...", stammelte er.

„Wer?", fragte Penny begierig, sie wollte es unbedingt wissen.

„Das ist Neville!" Neville! Hermine war in Neville verliebt.

„Weiter!", quäkte die hohe Stimme von Flitwick, der den Part des Dirigenten übernommen hatte und sich nun von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte, das seine allerbeste und allerliebste und immer brav die Schuluniform tragende Granger so aufgedonnert war! Ein Skandal!

Die Musik setzte wieder ein, die Champions begannen erneut zu tanzen und bald gesellten sich auch die anderen Paare dazu.

Ron und Harry konnten Hermine erst nach dem ersten paar Tänzen sprechen.

„Du bist in Neville verliebt?", platze es sofort aus Ron heraus.

Hermine seufzte. Dann schreckte sie auf. „Dahinten kommt Neville! Verstecken!", kommandierte sie leise und es klang recht verzweifelt und so gehorchten Hermines beste Freunde.

„Gut, nun kann ich es euch erklären!", meinte Hermine.

„Was gibt's da zu erklären? Du bist in den größten Trottel der ganzen Schule verschossen!", regte sich Ron auf.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", widersprach seine beste Freundin scharf. „Neville ist sozusagen... Mein Notgroschen!"

„Notgroschen? Du warst also _gar nicht_ verabredet?"

„Doch! Ehrlich!", beteuerte sie. „Aber nicht mit Neville, sondern mit Seamus."

„Seamus?"

„Ja! Er ist krank! Ausgerechnet heute! Und ich hab's erst kurz vor acht erfahren. Und der einzige Junge, der noch im Gemeinschaftsraum stand ohne Verabredung war nun einmal Neville!"

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht!", murmelte Ron.

Harry grinste. „Und ich dachte schon..."

Hermine versteckte sich noch den ganzen Abend vor Neville, tanzte aber dafür auch einmal mit Krum. Und sie hatte weiterhin Glück. Sie und Seamus kamen, nach weiteren Beschwerlichkeiten (denn Seamus war erst in Ginny verliebt, bevor er Hermines Schönheit entdeckte nachzulesen in meiner Story „Wie ein Korb voll Wäscheklammern" gg), tatsächlich zusammen.

Warum Seamus nicht mit Ginny zusammen auf den Ball ging? Nun, erstens hatte Ginny sich schon mit einem anderen Jungen verabredet und zweitens war er doch schließlich ein echter Gentleman ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nun ja, die Story „Wie ein Korb voll Wäscheklammern" geht zwar nicht von diesem Punkt aus, wie es in dieser Geschichte hier ist, sondern der Anfangsstand ist der, dass Hermine in Seamus, der in Ginny und die wiederum in Harry verliebt ist. Nur als kleine Anmerkung. (War mehr als Witz eingebaut, dieser Kommentar in meiner Story. Fiel mir gerad so ein!) _


	3. Story 3

Ja, ich hab was Neues geschrieben und das passte einfach in diese "Reihe" rein...

Disclamer: Nein, ir gehört nix, außer die Handlung. Ich verdinee mit dieser Story auch kein Geld, um Gottes Willen... -.-... lol...

* * *

**_Kapitel/Story 3: Ich hab die Haare schön...?!_**

Voller Wut pfefferte Severus Snape das dicke Buch in die Ecke. Eine Unverschämtheit! Diskriminierung! Die Autorin gehörte verklagt!, grollte er. Er hätte gar nicht anfangen sollen, es zu lesen. Bei dem Titel! Warum schickte ihm seine Mutter so ein Buch zu Weihnachten? _Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen_! Pah! Seine Mutter wusste doch genau, wie sehr er Potter hasste. Und nun schien diese Rohling, oder wie immer sie auch hieß, so etwas scherte ihn nun wirklich nicht!, auch noch ein großer Fan des berühmten Wunderkindes zu sein. Das wäre ja fast noch zu ertragen gewesen, aber bei Witzen über seine fettigen, schwarzen Haare hörte aller Spaß auf!

Die Autorin war wirklich ein Rohling, sonst hätte sie nicht ihre Witzchen über seine Haare gerissen. Denn das war ein wunder Punkt bei Severus Snape: Die fettigen Haare.

Man hatte ihm schon empfohlen, seine Haare kürzer zu halten, doch die dauernden Frisörbesuche vor zwanzig Jahren, weil sein Haar wie Unkraut wuchs und wuchs, hatten ihm den letzten Nerv getötet, besonders wegen dem merkwürdigen Frisör in den engen Stoffhosen, der immer begonnen hatte verlegen zu kichern, sobald Severus den Laden betreten hatte.

Einmal war der Zaubertränkelehrer sogar heimlich in ein Muggelgeschäft geschlichen, selbstverständlich so, dass ihn keiner erkennen konnte: In den schrillsten Farben (Schließlich würde ihn niemand in solch grellen Farben vermuten, er trug doch immer schwarz!) und mit einer Kapuze, wobei nur die Hakennase diese daran gehindert hatte, ihm das ganze Gesicht zu bedecken. Letztenendes war Snape sehr froh darüber gewesen, denn sonst hätte er nichts mehr sehen können.

Auf jeden Fall hatte er ein Anti-Fettige-Haare-Shampoo kaufen wollen, es gab doch immer diese Shampoos, extra für fettige Haare. Ein ganzes Regal hatte voller Flaschen, in denen Haarwaschmittel war, gestanden, das hatten jedenfalls die Schriften auf den Verpackungen verkündet. Leider war gerade an dieser Stelle ein Verkäufer in Aktion getreten, dem der ratlose, schräge Vogel Leid getan hatte und so hatte er ihm helfen wollen. Allerdings hatte er dabei unbedingt den Wunsch, Severus' Haar zu sehen, um feststellen zu können, wie schlimm es wirklich darum stand. Snape hatte sich beharrlich geweigert (Es sollte nicht noch einen Menschen geben, der sich über sein Problem lustig machen konnte!) und weil er sich nun einmal in einem Muggelladen befunden hatte, hatte er sich mit keinem Zauber aus der Situation retten können, nicht, ohne dass es mindestens ein Muggel bemerkt hätte und so war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als nach einer lautstarken Auseinandersetzung mit dem Verkäufer („Jetzt zeigen Sie mir doch bitte einmal Ihre Haare!" –„Nein!" –„Aber ich muss doch beurteilen, welches Shampoo Ihr Haar braucht, dazu muss ich es doch sehen!" –„Nein! Nein! Nein! Ich habe gesagt, welches Haarwaschmittel ich benötige!" –„Jetzt stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an, ich will doch nur..." –„NEIN!" -...) das Geschäft erfolglos und mit ewig bestehendem Hausverbot zu verlassen.

Nein, es war eine Gemeinheit, dass diese Rohling-Frau sich über seine fettigen Haare lustig machte!

Langsam verrauchte Severus' Wut, als ihm keine Schimpfwörter für J.K. Rowling einfielen, und an ihrer Stelle trat die Trauer darüber, dass er solch ein Haar auf seinem Kopf wachsen hatte. Nichts konnte er gegen seine fettigen Haare tun. Gar nichts. Er wusch sie jeden Tag, doch es schien immer nur noch schlimmer zu werden. Alle lachten über ihn. Die Schüler. Bestimmt auch die anderen Lehrer hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Er war so arm dran. Er war so arm dran! Und noch während Snape sich in seinem Selbstmitleid suhlte, kam ihm eine Idee.

Er schnaubte sich die Nase aus und wischte sich die letzten Tränen fort, um alle Spuren seiner kleinen Jammerei zu verwischen und ging dann sofort mit langen Schritten durch das Schloss, wobei er sich möglichst viel im Dunklen hielt, es war besser, ihn sah niemand.

Er schlich in den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und dort in das Lehrerzimmer. Lockhart hatte doch mal so etwas erwähnt...! Eilig beugte er sich zu einem der untersten Schranktüren hinunter und riss sie begierig auf. Nach einigem Suchen fand er das Geheimfach. Und tatsächlich! –Es lagen Bücher darin. Genau wie Lockhart es gesagt hatte, als er einmal angetrunken durch die Korridore gewandelt war. Er hatte etwas von „Bjutii-Büschan" gelallt und von den „havorragendn Saubern" darin. Vielleicht waren diese Bücher seine Rettung! Er holte die drei dicken Bände aus dem Geheimfach und verschwand dann eiligst damit, hoffend und betend, dass ihn niemand beobachtet hatte.

Wieder in seinem Verlieszimmer angekommen, schlug er eilig das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. Und es dauerte gar nicht mehr so lange, da hatte er gefunden, was er brauchte: Ein Anti-Fettiger-Haare-Zauber. Begeistert probierte Snape ihn sofort aus. Und siehe da: Als er in den Spiegel blickte, überwältigte ihn erstmals in seinem Leben ein Gefühl von Freude über seine Schönheit. Was für seidiges Haar er doch haben konnte! Wie wunderbar es fiel und sein Gesicht umrahmte! Wie wunderbar Lockhart doch war und wie schlau! Und wie wunderbar die ganze Welt war! Und überhaupt...! Rohling konnte nun nie wieder über ihn schreiben, dass er fettige, hässliche Haare hatte, denn dann würde sie lügen.

Am nächsten Morgen wandte Severus den Zauber erneut an und ging dann, mit langen, beschwingten Schritten in die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken. Er konnte ein triumphierendes, glückliches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er eintrat und sich seinen Weg zum Lehrertisch bahnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er die Blicke der Schüler. Die Slytherins starrten ihn entgeistert mit offenem Mund an. Was war bloß mit ihrem Tränkemeister passiert...? Die Gryffindors schauten genauso entgeistert, doch es dauerte nicht lange, da glaubte er auch ein paar bewundernde Blicke wahrzunehmen. Welch Freude! Das war bestimmt auch der Grund gewesen, warum er jahrelang keine Frau gefunden hatte: Wegen seines Haares! Aber damit war es nun vorbei. Die Ravenclaws runzelten die Stirn, als würden sie überlegen und analysieren, wie es ihm gelungen war, die Konsistenz seines Haars in so kurzer Zeit zu verändern und welcher Zauber dies geschafft hatte. Die Hufflepuffs schienen die Veränderung nicht zu bemerken, was, wie Snape dachte, ja nun wirklich kein Wunder waren. Sonst wären sie ja nicht nach Hufflepuff gekommen!

Er setzte sich, sein wunderbares neues Haupthaar und eine große Portion Selbstbewusstsein mit sich herumtragend, auf seinen üblichen Platz neben dem Schulleiter und Professor Sprout.

„Wie haben Sie das hinbekommen?", flüsterte die Kräuterlehrerin ihm aufgeregt zu.

„Nun...", Severus grinste gönnerisch, „... Ich habe so meine Mittel!"

„Haben Sie auch Ihre Mittel gegen krauses Haar? Sehen Sie nur..!" Sie schaute unsicher in der Halle umher, ob gerade keiner guckte, aber natürlich hatte sie Pech. Alle Augen hatten sich auf Snape mit seiner neuen Haarpracht geheftet und sie hatte keine Chance, unbemerkt ihren Hut abzunehmen, um Severus Snape zu zeigen, wie es um ihr Haar bestellt war.

Severus schaute fröhlich umher, als er bemerkte, wie ihn alle anstarrten. „Los!", rief er mit vergnügter Stimme (Snape konnte gute Laune haben? Allein diese Tatsache machte die Schüler fassungslos!). „Esst weiter!"

Die Kinder schienen wie aus einem Trance zu erwachen, sie zuckten alle zusammen, mal kurz und mal länger, dann allerdings machten sie sich wieder über ihr Essen her, wobei viele doch noch einen Blick herüber an den Lehrertisch warfen und tuschelten.

Mutig zog sich Professor Sprout den Hut vom Kopf. Snape sah sofort, was ihr Problem war: Ihr krauses Haar wuchs so dicht, das die Pflanzenfrau es nicht geschafft hatte, sie zu kämmen. Ein paar abgebrochene Kammzinken hatten sich in dem Gewächs verfangen, ebenso ein paar Blätter und Zweige. Professor Sprout wurde rot, als sie sah, wie Severus fachmännisch ihr Haar begutachtete und sie beeilte sich, ihren Hut wieder auf den Kopf zu bekommen.

„Kommen Sie in der Pause in mein Klassenzimmer! Wir werden Ihre Haare schon wieder hinbekommen!", sagte Snape.

Wenig später hatte Professor Sprout langes, welliges, glänzendes Haar.

Und so ging es für einige Tage weiter: Jeder wollte, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer sich seine Haare ansah und ihm den richtigen Spruch verriet. Am Anfang hatte er noch so seinen Spaß daran und weil er den Schülern und Lehrern so bereitwillig half, stieg sein Beliebtheitsgrad um so einiges.

Nach einer Woche verfluchte Snape Lockhart schon dafür, dass es diese verdammten Beauty-Bücher gab. Natürlich war er immer noch froh über sein eigenes unfettiges Haar, aber es begann ihm gehörig auf die Nerven zu gehen, dass alle nun Tipps für ihren Kopfwuchs von ihm für selbstverständlich hielten. Er war doch kein Frisör oder Hairstylist!

Als erstes wimmelte er also eine Schülerin aus der dritten Klasse ab, eine kleine Slytherin, die so dünnes Haar hatte, dass ihre Kopfhaut durchschien. Mehr und mehr Schüler wurden es, die keine guten Ratschläge mehr bekamen und so standen sie bald in Scharen vor seinem Verlies und machten Lärm und Ärger. „Du hast allen Tipps gegeben! Warum nicht auch uns?", beschwerte sich jemand. „Bitte, bitte, Professor Snape! Ich brauche Sie dringend!", heulte die kleine Drittklässlerin. „Alle haben tolle Haare, soll ich etwa weiter mit meinem bescheurten Vogelnest auf dem Kopf rumlaufen?", murrte ein Fünftklässler.

Nach einer halben Stunde hielt Severus es nicht mehr aus und so stürmte er aus seinem Zimmer wie eine wildgewordenen Fledermaus. „Raus! RAUS!", brüllte er die Menge an. „VERSCHWINDET! VERSCHWINDET ALLE! ICH GEBE KEINE TIPPS MEHR!" Und als er ihnen noch einen Fluch hinterherschleuderte, der dafür sorgte, dass die Hälfte der Menge eine Woche lang mit einen Schnurrbart herumlaufen musste, fragte ihn keiner mehr nach irgendwelchen Ratschlägen. Das schränkte seinen Grad der Beliebtheit erheblich ein, um ehrlich zu sein, sank er wieder auf unter Null.

Und da musste Severus Snape das erste Mal in seinem Leben feststellen, dass Aussehen doch nicht alles war. Frustriert von dieser Erkenntnis warf er Lockharts Beauty-Bücher in das Feuer, das in seinem kleinen Kamin loderte.

Kurze Zeit später schlurfte er, wie er es immer getan hatte, nahm man mal die letzte Woche aus, mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck und fettigen Haaren zum Frühstück. Keiner würdigte ihn eines Blickes mehr und Snape wurde wieder ganz der Alte. An sein Spiegelbild und seine fettigen Haare verschwendete er keinen Blick mehr. Er wurde wieder der unbeliebteste Lehrer der Schule und war regelrecht froh darüber. Haare waren eine doofe Angelegenheit. Wie konnte man nur freiwillig Frisör werden? Tausendmal lieber blieb er der alte Severus Snape!

* * *

Ja... wie war's? 


End file.
